


What About Love?

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Series: Marthanna For the Soul [4]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Martha Bessel usually didn’t drink, but tonight she knew she wouldn’t be driving. When Anna Wheelan offered her a hard lemonade, she couldn’t say no. A few drinks later, Martha couldn’t tell if the buzzing, euphoric feeling was the alcohol or the way Anna was looking at her.





	What About Love?

**Author's Note:**

> i cant have the ernitz crackfic be my most recent upload anymore so have this soft, poorly-written, hella short, fluffy marthanna fic based off "What About Love?" from the color purple. my hoe josey requested this like a year ago and it's been on my tumblr but im putting it here now. enjoy!!

_ Is that me who's floating away? _

Martha Bessel usually didn’t drink, but tonight she knew she wouldn’t be driving. When Anna Wheelan offered her a hard lemonade, she couldn’t say no. A few drinks later, Martha couldn’t tell if the buzzing, euphoric feeling was the alcohol or the way Anna was looking at her. 

_ Lifted up to the clouds by a kiss _

_ Never felt nothing like this _

Anna had been getting closer to her all night. Maybe it was Martha’s imagination, but Anna was ignoring everyone else this evening. It wasn’t like Anna was the life of the party, but she had brushed off advances by other guys and girls. It was just the two of them. Martha could feel the music and Anna was making her heart race. Her head felt light. Everything was moving in slow motion and Anna was so close, she kept getting closer and Martha loved every second. Then they were kissing and Martha swore her feet came off the ground. 

_ Is that me I don't  _ _recognize_

_ 'Cause the one thing I knew all about _

_ I had it all figured out _

The girls pulled away when they heard a glass shatter. Someone, presumably Melchior, shouted something drunkenly from the kitchen. Martha wanted nothing more than to taste Anna’s lips again. Anna gave her a look and the two grabbed their coats and headed out into the cool night air. It was dark but Anna’s hand in her own made the night feel magical. Martha’s eyes shined under the street lamps as they headed to Anna’s. 

_ What about trust?  _

Now they were in Anna’s basement, snuggled into each other as “Casablanca” played in the background. Neither of them were watching the movie, but gazing into each other eyes. Anna’s blonde hair was so soft beneath Martha’s fingers. She kissed Anna’s jaw, then her neck, then moved back up to her lips. She smiled and Martha felt butterflies again. 

“I’ll never hurt you like he did, you know,” Anna signed, concern behind her eyes. 

“I do know. You’re nothing like him.”

“I just don’t want you to-” Martha cut off Anna’s signing by kissing her neck again. 

“I trust you, Anna.” 

_ What about tenderness? _

“You’re beautiful,” Martha signed after Anna planted another soft kiss on her lips. She tasted like cheap beer and vanilla; a wonderful concoction.

“You’re stunning. I don’t think you’ve ever looked more beautiful than you do right now.” Martha’s hair was too short to put into those ruley braids she used to wear. Her curls were messy after the evening, but Anna thought they looked perfect. She was practically glowing with happiness and Anna felt like she could melt. 

_ What about tears when I’m happy? _

“I think I’m in love with you,” Anna signed. She gasped after she signed it but she knew it was true and Martha smiled at her, her eyes crinkling at the sides. 

“I’ve been in love with you for a while.”

“How long?” Martha ran her hand through the short curls on her head nervously. 

“Forever, I think. I noticed it a few months ago. I wanted to be close to you and I got jealous when other people flirted with you. One day I realized I really wanted to be more than friends.”

“That’s kind of gay.”

Anna and Martha laughed. Martha threw her head back when she laughed and Anna felt her face heat up. Except this time she wasn’t ashamed of it. 

_ What about wings when I fall? _

Martha didn’t realize how strong her feelings were for Anna until now. That little crush had always been there, but now she was so in love it was almost scary. 

“Am I your girlfriend now?” Martha asked cautiously. She didn't want to scare Anna off or mess up this amazing thing they had started. 

“I’d say so. If you want to be.” Anna tried to be confident but she too was scared of this new found infatuation. Martha couldn’t help but smile. 

“I want to be.”

Maybe this wasn’t so scary after all. 

_ I want you to be a story for me that I can believe in forever _

Everything felt so right. Anna was sleeping on Martha’s chest. Martha closed her eyes and listened to the other girl’s breathing as she ran her fingers gently through her blonde hair. Anna looked like an angel as she slept and Martha wondered how she got so lucky. The only light was the half moon through the window. Nothing else existed except the two of them. 

_ And what about, what about love? _

Maybe Martha couldn’t call it true love yet, but she knew this was the start of something wonderful. 

**Author's Note:**

> owo that's it come visit me on tumblr [@feelssogoodinmyarms](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) and [@devious-stare](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
